


【港九】瘾

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【港九】瘾

市医院，黄旭熙抱着面色绯红，温软成一汪春水的金廷祐走进诊疗室，火急火燎地，要医生为他看病。  
得亏坐诊的钱锟是Beta，否则不知道要闹出什么麻烦来。  
Omega浓郁甜美的信息素充斥诊疗室，一毫一厘空间都不放过，哪怕是对信息素不敏感的钱锟，都受到了一些影响。  
“疯了？看什么病，滚滚滚快点带回家去，生理课白学啦？”  
钱医生如是说。  
傻瓜都能看出来黄旭熙怀里的Omega发/情了，而Alpha却慌里慌张地认为他生病了，这也未免太可笑。钱锟一边唾弃现在的小孩不认真听生理卫生课，一边催促Alpha赶紧带人回家。  
然而黄旭熙苦着一张脸，眉头皱得很紧，眼看就要哭出来：“不行，第五天了，再做下去会死的。”  
事实上黄旭熙恶补过生理知识，在他认识金廷祐以后。正因如此，他知道Omega正常的发/情期是三天两夜，有久一点的是四天，第四天结束时一般都会慢慢平复。  
金廷祐现在是第五天的晚上了。  
钱锟一听也皱了眉，他迈步走近两人，看到金廷祐轻阖了双眼，脸颊被蒸得通红，一只手揪住了黄旭熙的衣领。  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“星期一下午。”  
“之前或期间有吃过什么药吗？”  
“没……”  
“等着，做个检查吧。”  
怀里的人越来越不安分，黄旭熙快要坐不住了，他点头也不是，摇头也不是，不知道怎么办好。  
“先推一针抑制剂。”  
钱锟转身回到电脑前准备填单子，黄旭熙懵懵地，过了几秒钟才想起来要阻止。  
“不行！他不可以用抑制剂了，之前打了太多，上次医生说再打的话对身体影响很大。”  
钱锟眉毛一挑，把刚输入的字又全部删掉：“刚才不是问你用过什么药没有，你说没有？”  
黄旭熙又一怔，回想了一下之前的对话：“那个…吃是没吃过的，他一般就打针……”  
气到语塞的钱医生一拍桌面，骂道：“直接注射不就更严重吗？！你怎么做Alpha的让他打那么多针！”  
被训的Alpha更想哭了，他张口要辩解，又生生咽了回去，转而求医生快点做检查。  
金廷祐已经在Alpha怀里缩成一团，羽睫带泪，眼尾飞红，颤抖着手死死揪紧黄旭熙的领口，拼命咬牙忍耐体内不断翻涌的情潮。  
想到要做复杂的检查，黄旭熙才排除万难带他出门的，现在他觉得身下为了堵住潮水而塞进去的东西已经完全被浸湿，被推拒，随时都可能掉出来。  
钱锟简直气血上涌，头昏脑涨，他刷刷几笔手写开单，亲自跑出去找护士，安排了紧急的检查。  
黄旭熙带着金廷祐坐进了封闭的Omega检查室，护士来抽了血，拍了片，做了一堆人看不懂的检查，又急匆匆出去，说要等化验结果。  
这期间，只能生生挨过去。  
其实钱锟心里已经有数了，金廷祐大概率是滥用抑制剂造成的信息素紊乱。滥用抑制剂的，一部分人会出现信息素稀薄的症状，另一部分人却会信息素大爆发，无法控制。显然金廷祐是后者，这并不是什么好事，世上万事都怕极端。  
现在还需要等一个化验结果。  
黄旭熙趁没人，给金廷祐调整了下姿势，又悄悄把身下的小东西塞得更进去，以免潮湿一片，两个人都尴尬。  
“夹紧啊宝贝，这里是医院。”  
再没有比这更委屈的了，金廷祐红了眼，呜咽着哭得可怜。  
原本冰冷粗硬的东西被他的内里裹得温热了起来，却始终不能带来一丝半点的安慰。他不由自主地呻吟，拧腰去蹭黄旭熙，被黄旭熙咬牙切齿地按住不让动。  
“我打了抑制剂，但我也还是很难受啊，你乖一点。”  
Alpha万万没想到自己会遇到这种匪夷所思的事，一开始发现发/情期延长他还挺开心的，但后来Omega快虚脱了，他也快被榨干了，这才意识到有什么不对。  
往常金廷祐发/情绝对不超过两天半，这次都翻倍了还没有停下的意思，黄旭熙清醒过来后就慌了。  
“我们在看病呢，医生会治好你的，你乖乖的，睡一会儿好不好？”  
哪能睡得着呢，燥热干渴的感觉越发强烈，金廷祐执着地直起身子，伸出嫣红的舌尖示意黄旭熙含住。  
“廷祐……”  
Alpha不舍得拒绝，亲吻是权宜之计，也是心之所向。等到金廷祐被亲得没了力气，他才把人拉开，利用属于Alpha的威严对Omega施压，让信息素缠绵告一段落。  
突如其来的压迫感让金廷祐不舒服，他瞪了一眼黄旭熙，表达不满。  
“我难受，我们回家吧。”  
“一会儿就好了”  
金廷祐吸了吸鼻子，凑近黄旭熙的脖子，大口大口地吸着气，想把若隐若现的Alpha信息素都融进自己的身体。  
“旭熙我难受。”  
绵软无力的撒娇轻而易举地引诱出黄旭熙的欲/望，他浑身燥热，像捧了个火炉子在怀里，烫手又刺人。  
Omega脖子后的伤口还没愈合，更加剧了信息素的溢出，蜂蜜薄荷味甜腻又撩人，疯狂缠绕着Alpha。  
黄旭熙没办法，看着血肉模糊的腺体表皮，狠狠心还是咬了下去。苦橙与雪松香信息素随着犬齿刺入而注入Omega的腺体，让他禁不住打颤，身体剧烈发抖。  
暂时标记缓解了一些躁动，空气中的浓郁甜香渐渐平淡下来，但黄旭熙知道这是治标不治本，没一会儿又要失效，而他已经不舍得再咬一口可怜的腺体。  
幸而血液化验很快，五分钟后，钱锟拿着结果到隔离室来，告知他确认的病情和治疗方法。  
“滥用抑制剂导致的信息素紊乱，这一次是信息素爆发，下一次说不定就无信息素了，严重的话会影响生育。”  
黄旭熙心疼又后怕，默默搂紧了怀里的人不说话。  
“目前只能用些温和的药物缓解发/情，但抑制剂是千万不能用的了。”  
“那现在这样怎么办……？”  
“控制次数咯，比如从一天三次逐渐递减到两次、一次，配合药物，平复发/情。”  
“大概要多久？”  
“视情况而定，三天后如果还是没有缓解，就要考虑做腺体手术了。”  
护士帮忙取了药过来，详细说明了药的用法，黄旭熙一一记下了。  
“唉，Alpha就是冲动。”  
医生把外敷的药指出来，反复叮嘱黄旭熙要配合治疗，否则用药也没用。黄旭熙连连点头，把怀里潮红的金廷祐捆吧捆吧卷进小毯子里，像来的时候一样，匆匆忙忙地离开。

Omega被放躺在后座，蜂蜜薄荷气味渐渐发散开来，在狭小的空间里越发浓郁。  
黄旭熙握方向盘的手都在发抖，他听到Omega情不自禁溢出的呻吟声，差点控制不住自己一脚油门踩到底。  
最后的理智都用来提醒自己遵守交通规则了，终于回到家时，Alpha眼底发红，阴沉着一张脸把金廷祐抱上床。  
金廷祐被情潮和不安全感折磨得发疯，他不知道哪来的力气，揽住黄旭熙就不让他走。  
“不走，你不要走……”  
哭腔黏黏糊糊，像被遗弃的小奶猫，可怜兮兮地招人疼。  
黄旭熙冒了一头冷汗，体内的Alpha本能被反复拖拽，勾引，只能靠咬舌尖刺痛自己来抑制。  
“宝宝，我们先吃药，吃完药再说好不好？”  
金廷祐伸出舌头舔黄旭熙裸露在外的皮肤，喘着粗气，又用鼻尖去蹭黄旭熙前胸。  
“旭熙我热，下面好胀又好空，好奇怪啊呜……”  
黄旭熙闻言把肛塞取出，温热体液如潮水般疯狂涌出，打湿了Omega的腿间。金廷祐浑身湿淋淋的，尤其是光滑白皙的大腿内侧，青紫痕迹斑驳，又泥泞不堪。  
黄旭熙努力忽视小猫的嘤咛，温柔却坚定地把人按到床上用被子包裹起来，逃也似的走出了房门。他打了半杯温水，仔细回忆了医生说的药用方法，把药分开配好。  
再回到卧室时，落入眼前的一幕足以让Alpha发狂，他手里的玻璃杯差点摔碎。

金廷祐挣脱了被子，衣服也脱得七零八落，随处散在床上和地上。原本塞在穴口的肛塞扔在一边，他现在正用粗长坚硬的按摩棒粗暴地肏着自己，带出很多滑腻的体液。  
蜂蜜薄荷香气彻底爆发，Alpha站立不稳地摇晃了一下，显然也被带得欲望高涨。他几步走到床边，单膝压在床单上，把沉溺的Omega从床上捞起来。  
“吃药。”  
“唔……”  
金廷祐本就半张了嘴，黄旭熙把药片喂进去，又含了一口水，嘴对嘴把水渡过去。  
药片很苦，但金廷祐已经感觉不到了，他本能地追随黄旭熙的舌尖，缠住了就不肯放。  
按摩棒还在打转震动，金廷祐一只手握住留在外部的手柄，还想再捅进去一点。占有欲爆发的Alpha嫉妒起这冷硬的东西来，把Omega嫣红的嘴唇咬破了皮。  
“我在这里，我在这里呢金廷祐，为什么要用这个，嗯？”  
金廷祐被咬疼了，像堤坝开了闸一样眼泪刷刷地直往下流，他飞红一双眼眸，哭得直抽噎。  
“你不给我…嗝，你都不给我……”  
太委屈了，然而吃醋的Alpha竟然还不心疼。他报复性地握住按摩棒一端，狠狠地顶了进去，激得金廷祐连哭都哭不出来。  
“这个能替代我吗？比我好吗？”  
满脸泪痕的Omega摇着头，再次揪紧黄旭熙的领口，颤抖双手，解开扣子。  
“我要你，我不要这个东西了呜……”  
“那你还在我面前玩？”  
他是被巨大的空虚感逼急了，全循本能满足自己。如今被Alpha一训，强大的信息素威逼而来，把他委屈地直抽噎，哭得像要喘不过气了。  
“我错了…呜我错了……”  
换做平时，他说想要Alpha的心脏，黄旭熙都要剖开胸腔掏出来送给他。可现在，他一方面要试试金廷祐忍耐极限在哪里，一方面又要考虑戒断发情。  
“我也想给你，可是医生说不可以了……”  
金廷祐几乎马上又哭了出来，他把按摩棒抽出扔到一边，拽着黄旭熙上床，死死抱住他的脖子。  
“我不管，我就是要！”  
像极了霸道的小孩子，说要什么就要什么，容不得拒绝，一拒绝就要哭。  
黏腻温热的体液顺着开合的穴口毫无阻碍地流出，淌在了黄旭熙的裤子上，直接濡湿了一大片。  
黄旭熙打的抑制剂早就失效了，现在也忍得难受，他顺从Omega的动作脱掉衣服，把Omega压在身下。  
“今天最后一次，明天最多两次。”  
比划着一和二的数字，也不知道金廷祐听进去没有。黄旭熙一个不注意，就感觉自己身下的硬物被一把握住，塞进了湿软温热的狭窄甬道。  
“呃……”  
“啊……”  
是终于被满足而发出的喟叹，Alpha一阵惊愕，捏住了金廷祐的下巴。  
“我还没说允许你呢，太贪心了，小东西。”  
连续几天的发情让金廷祐的身体敏感又酥软，可怜的穴口早就被磨得烂熟，自发地把Alpha粗长的性器吞纳进去，紧紧吸裹住。  
然而Alpha无动于衷。  
黄旭熙早就胀痛得难受了，胯间那根充血挺立，又硬又烫地，杵进金廷祐湿软的小穴里。金廷祐不知道他为什么还不动，按理说定力再强，现在也该投降了。Omega开始怀疑自己的性吸引力，胡思乱想起来，被不安全感淹没。  
“旭熙…你动一动好吗……”  
Alpha满足了这一请求，深深浅浅地动起来。酥麻感顿时在性器与内壁的摩擦中生出，更勾人心弦。  
“再…快一点……”  
几乎没有适应期，黄旭熙真正肏起来时，直接就顶撞到最深处，窥探Omega甜美的禁忌之地。金廷祐拼命收紧了后穴，迎合着黄旭熙的操干，甚至还自己拧起腰去找舒服的角度。  
在被亲吻堵住的呻吟间隙，金廷祐发出几声无意识的惊叫。  
“太深了…太深……”  
黄旭熙被他发情时水雾蒙蒙的双眼勾得失了心智，只知加速加重肏他，两具肉体在相撞中发出沉顿清脆的响声。  
“太深了，嗯？”  
Alpha挺腰直入，坏心地重重顶在生殖腔口，引来Omega一阵痉挛和尖叫。  
“既然太深就不要了吧？”  
黄旭熙握住金廷祐的腰，作势往后抽离，金廷祐赶忙挽留，咬住他不放。  
“要……”  
“要就别说深。”  
“嗯啊……”  
得了这一句，黄旭熙复又猛烈地抽插起来，一下一下直捣花心，再不克制。  
金廷祐爽得浑身战栗，腿根直打颤，呻吟声越发尖细，渐渐地，像婴儿哭泣一样。  
信息素在作怪，所以一开始Omega怎么索取都觉得不够，然而人的体力终究是有限的，金廷祐做了没一会儿就完全不行了。  
Alpha原本还像打桩机一样疯狂抽插顶撞，看到身下的人渐渐合上眼之后才心口一窒，吓得停了下来。  
“宝宝？宝宝你没事吧？”  
黄旭熙想暂时退出去，却发现金廷祐双腿缠他缠得很紧，他只好俯身凑近金廷祐轻声说：“宝贝，松开我。”  
金廷祐却睁开了眼睛，闷哼一声，收紧后穴夹得黄旭熙倒吸一口凉气。  
他仍是委屈地，哑声说，“你答应今天还有一次的。”  
任何Alpha都抗拒不了结合的本能，黄旭熙也不例外，更何况他的Omega还在奶声奶气地求他。  
于是又开始抽插起来，累极的金廷祐在信息素作用下重新亢奋，配合黄旭熙抬高了腰和臀。  
被填满的满足感让金廷祐舍不得Alpha射出，然而本能又让用力他绞紧了后穴，期待热液的浇灌。他集中注意力去感受性器进出带来的摩擦，快感一浪高过一浪。  
几次深入后，生殖腔被顶开了一个小缝隙，黄旭熙犹豫了，金廷祐却很快自己找准角度吃了进去。  
再也忍不住，黄旭熙折起他白嫩的大腿，快速抽插了几下把自己送到更深处，金廷祐仰头嘶哑地吟叫出声，像被蹂躏过的可怜白天鹅，任人摆布。  
内壁被撑开到极限，结逐渐胀大卡在生殖腔口，金廷祐被猛烈袭来的快感洗刷了意识，只知道缠紧黄旭熙，迷迷糊糊地讨要亲吻。  
黄旭熙舔着金廷祐颈后的腺体，没有再咬下去，灵巧的舌头舔过密集的牙印，给Omega双重抚慰。  
金廷祐一直在叫，随着肉刃贯穿下体的节奏，由呻吟变成了嘶叫。成结后，他在黄旭熙的身上胡乱抓挠，双腿乱蹬，终于受不住似的，哭着射了出来。  
结胀大到不可思议的程度，金廷祐眼前一阵阵眩晕，被酥麻中的钝痛夺了魂。  
黄旭熙扶稳金廷祐，把大量精液和信息素灌入生殖腔，金廷祐又一阵战栗，哭叫出声。黄旭熙吻住他，让他只能发出“呜呜”的呻吟，夹杂着明显的哭腔。  
Alpha射精时间很长，没等到他射精结束，金廷祐就眼前一黑晕了过去。  
黄旭熙怜惜地撩开他额前湿了的碎发，抱着他合眼睡着了。

再次醒来的第二天早晨，Alpha浑身没劲，第一次感受到可能“精尽人亡”的恐惧，因为他闻到空气中的蜂蜜薄荷味又浓郁了起来。  
趁金廷祐还没醒，黄旭熙赶紧逃离了卧室，去厨房做了点粥，又拿出药和葡萄糖，一起端回到床前。  
这会儿Omega已经醒了，他穿着刚才黄旭熙随便给他套上的白衬衫，睡眼朦胧地坐在大床上。  
床铺可谓一片狼藉，黄旭熙也没法清理，因为这还没结束呢。  
昨天的药似乎发挥了一点作用，现在金廷祐还是清醒的，他乖乖吃完粥和药，还有力气关心一下黄旭熙。  
“累吗？”  
Omega如是问。  
为了维护Alpha的尊严，黄旭熙坚定地答：“不累。”  
金廷祐松了一口气：“不累就好，今天还得两次呢……”  
Alpha真的有点崩溃了，他哭丧着脸：“我下午去医院。”  
金廷祐不解：“去医院干什么？”  
“问有没有壮阳药。”  
金廷祐噗嗤一声笑了，他揽上黄旭熙的脖子，善良道：“那今天一起忍一忍，配合治疗吧。”  
Omega还是太乐观了，完全不知道自己发情是什么模样。补充完体力没多久，两个人又无法自持地滚进了床单。  
得亏黄旭熙是个自控力不错的，说两次就两次，再多就不给了。晚上金廷祐又苦着求着说要，他都咬牙拒绝，最后直接把金廷祐捆着锁在了房间里。  
说不心疼是假的，里头金廷祐哭得嗓子都哑了，他在外面抠着门，十指磨破皮，鲜血淋漓。  
吃药是一件折磨人的事，每次都搞得像打仗一样。黄旭熙估摸着时间，打了抑制剂才敢进房间，却于事无补。  
蜂蜜薄荷香太强势了，几乎瞬间就能夺人心魄，让人沉溺。几次下来，别说金廷祐要疯掉，黄旭熙也快傻了。  
第三天，情热终于平复下去，黄旭熙几乎喜极而泣，为金廷祐不用做调整手术而高兴，也为他这么多天的劳累而心疼。  
一个月后的夜间诊疗室，钱锟又见到了那对咋咋呼呼的小情侣，他看Omega脸颊通红地站在Alpha后面，气不打一处来。  
“你……不是说药物失效就过来复诊做手术吗？！怎么拖到现在？！”  
黄旭熙莫名其妙挨一顿训，几句“不是”说得断断续续，解释不清。  
最后还是金廷祐站出来截住了钱锟噼里啪啦的说教，一句话铿锵有力，让钱锟一时愣住。  
“医生！我们来做孕检！”


End file.
